


Possible (2/39?)

by Mexta



Series: Possible [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, post-412
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexta/pseuds/Mexta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey makes an investment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possible (2/39?)

Part 2

The next morning Ian had barely changed positions, and he faced away from the door so Mickey couldn't see if his eyes were open or not. But it didn't look like he was going anywhere, and Mickey figured he couldn't put things off any longer. He had to go straighten out what was left of his life

When he was dressed and ready to leave Mickey stood by the bedroom door and looked at the bed. "Gotta go out for a while," he said, reaching for a tone that was conversational, undemanding. "Mandy's going to work soon, no one else is around. Just take it easy, okay?"

He didn't want Ian trying to think up some plans of his own, not while he was in this state. He would've been happier if Mandy had been staying home, but it's not like any of the Milkovichs could afford to pass on making money.

 _Man, he must be hungry_. Mickey went into the kitchen and heated some soup from a can, then poured it into a bowl and took it back to the bedroom. "Made you some soup," he said. "Just in case." He put the bowl onto the headboard, making sure it clattered a little so Ian would know where to find it. "Seeya in a while."

***

He didn't stay out as long as he meant to. Made a couple of collections and a few more threats, did a bit of business, picked up supplies, and dropped by the Alibi to check on Kev and the girls. Upstairs, Svetlana gave him her flat-eyed smirk as the blonde with the lazy eye cooed at their baby.

"She movin' in yet?" Mickey asked, but Svetlana shook her head.

"Soon. We go on date tomorrow, check _compatibility_."

That was pretty funny, until she added, "I leave baby with you. Tomorrow, noon."

"I'm not gonna be --"

"You be there or I find sharp knife, give to Orangeboy." She leaned over the curtain of her mattress and put her face up close to Mickey's. "I don't need to use knife now. Do I? He does job himself."

 _Jesus._ Mickey put his fingers to his forehead, then nodded. "OK. Fine. You do that. Drop the kid with me and go on your date." He shook his head and made for the door. "I hope you two have a swinging time."

"And Mickey." He turned back, and she hissed at him, so Nika wouldn't hear. "I keep half my money tonight."

Mickey's eyebrows shot up. "Why the fuck -- "

"Pay for my share of date." She let that sink in, then turned away. "Tell Kev."

Mickey stared after her, then lifted his hands in resignation. Whatever. _It's an investment_ , he thought, as he thudded down the stairs. At the bar he stopped to tell Kevin that Svetlana was allowed to keep fifty percent tonight.

"You're supposed to be providing _security_ ," Kevin griped. "Not letting the thieves move in."

Mickey showed his middle finger and slammed the door behind him. Ian had been alone long enough.

***

Back at the house, his room was dark and silent, just like he'd left it. The mass under the covers looked like it hadn't moved. But when he switched his gaze to the headboard he saw the bowl he'd left there, and it was empty.


End file.
